When taking pictures in the case of a large light ratio, a normal camera cannot record extremely light and alternatively dark details due to limitation of a dynamic range. High-Dynamic Range (HDR) processed images can gain better levels than normal images, whether in high light or dark light, even in the case of the large light ratio.
The HDR processed images are generally formed by combining a high exposure image and a low exposure image, enabling respective observation of details of a high light area and a low light area. Since human eyes are more sensitive to a change in brightness than to a change in color, images having more details can reflect visual effects in a real environment better.
However, the HDR processed images need to be composed using two or more images with different amounts of exposure, i.e., a signal source of a video has to be particularly fabricated. Therefore, achieving an effect of the HDR in prior art requires a complicated process.